rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuudai Shinohara
General Name: Yuudai Shinohara Nicknames: None Age: 14 D.O.B: June 6 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'0 Weight: 107 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Skin: Tan Body type: Slim and small Yuudai has sky blue eyes, and is small for his age, he has smooth black hair that is spikes up in the front. Personality Yuudai is a very timid young man, he acts older than he is, he dislikes to be around those he doesn't know well. Yuudai is very optimistic and friendly, he loves to joke around and is somewhat easy to embarrass. He is quiet, but with companions he is more open. Yuudai hates when others bicker and fight, and he will settle an argument himself Likes Yuudai likes to joke and talk with his friends. He likes to train by himself. Dislikes Yuudai hates when people make fun of him, his friends, or his zanpakuto. History Yuudai left his parents when he was young, because his family was in poverty and his parents were going to murder him. He survived by living in a cave next to a filed full of trees. He ran from hollows constantly, but after trying to kill one he sustained a severe injury in his left leg and lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was a shinigami eliminating the hollow. Yuudai awoke in the cave with bandaging around his leg with his injuries almost completely healed. There was a basket full of fruit and a loaf of bread, with a note telling him to enroll in the shinigami academy. With admiration for the shinigami he swore to do what his parents failed to; protect. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Hibana Hasu (Spark Lotus) Hibana Hasu is a pair of two small daggers, the left daggers tsuba is a cresent moon and the right daggers tsuba is a 6-pointed star. The hilts on both are sapphire blue with lavender hilt wrapping. The blades on both of the zanpakuto have a thin oval in the middle absent of metal. Release command: Strike Yuudai throws his shikai and the spear will discharge with an electric aura, the spear must be retrieved afterwards. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Heavy Restraints: Yuudai wears exceptionally heavy restraints on his forearms, above his ankles, and around his waist. He can remove them by concentrating his reaitrsu to unlatch the weights and become faster. (-3 speed before removal) Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Yuudai can be offended by any rude or unintentionally impolite comments about his abilities. Yuudai is embarrassed by perverse subjects and words, but he also gets upset when they are used commonly. He is also very shy and quiet, so he is not one to talk out of turn often. Yuudai is a favor for a favor kind of kid. Sometimes he's a favor for you being alive kind of kid. Depend on if you're an arse to him at first or not. OC Relationships Trivia Yuudai gains a bit of inspiration from Yukiko from 11eyes. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami